Captain Dean Howard
by Screaming Dean
Summary: This is a multicrossover, crossed over with Pearl Harbor, Band of Brothers, Winds of War and others. In chapter four Captain Dean helps to retrieve the airmen who crash landed in China in Doolittle's air raid taking on some Japanese ninjas in the process!
1. First Fight

Captain Dean Howard

Disclaimer: This is satire and parody. This is also fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a Winds of War, Band of Brothers, Pearl Harbor and a general crossover of several World War II based movies, TV programs and some books. I've also put some elements of King of Fighters in this as well.

The main character is basically going to be a World War II hero. If you're a purist this fanfic is not for you. Otherwise check out this fanfic. It's a scream!

Chapter One:

Dean Howard was born in Vermont, January the tenth, 1919. When he was born his scream was loud, deafening the doctor and the nurses who had never heard a louder set of lungs. His father was a traveling businessman and a reserve major in the army. He, his wife and children traveled all over the world. While he did this Dean and his sister had a tutor. But at the same time Dean did not sit still. While he and his parents were in China Dean learned Chinese acrobatics, breakfall and contortion-ism. He also learned how to leap and do other things. He also learned several languages.

As they traveled all over the world Dean learned some unusual skills. In time he learned gung fu(the ability to take a beating), iron skin(the ability to resist killing attacks), tai chi and speed hitting(the ability to hit a target dozens of times in a second. He also learned these fighting styles; he learned American boxing, Thai kick boxing, tae kwon do, wing chun kung fu, wrestling, Brazilian jiu jitsu, street fighting and shaolin kung fu. Over time he merged these styles and ended up fighting his own way.

When he grew up he went to Harvard in an army R.O.T.C. reserve program, graduating at 20 years old. By this time, he was five feet ten inches tall, weighing 180 pounds of much defined muscle. He was a handsome guy with sandy blond hair.

A month after graduating Dean was called to serve. "I'm being sent to Germany to work for the military attache there," Second Lieutenant Dean Howard said while he prepared to get ready.

"Son, that's fine and dandy but don't do anything rash. But I don't think the war will last that long anyway, assuming it starts in the first place," his father, John Howard, said.

"I've put in to join the rangers. The rangers are an elite group of soldiers. I believe the war will start anytime soon and we'll be in it. If I want to have some control over what I'll be doing I have to have my name signed up for the rangers now!" Dean said.

"You can simply get a desk job of some kind. Must you go as far as joining a combat group?" His mother, Mary, asked with concern.

"I'll do all right. I've been doing a lot of running, jumping and training with guns. I'm in the best shape of my life. I've adapted all the training I've gotten, so I'm a tough guy." Howard said.

"I understand you have to do your duty but there's no need to get yourself into a dangerous situation. We're very wealthy now. I did all that traveling so we could be wealthy. So you don't have to do anything dangerous. Just take a desk job," his father suggested.

"I have to do this for the country. I must! With what's going on in the world, I could just scream!" Dean said with determination.

"Like you need a reason to scream," his sister, Jessica interjected. "And what are those weird movements you've been doing while you were exercising?"

"I picked up a lot of fighting tricks from all the places we traveled to when Dad was working for that trading company. Since returning to America I haven't lost a single fight. I even have been able to take on a bunch of guys at once," Dean answered.

"All right, Dean. Just do what you have to do and stay out of trouble," his father recommended.

XXX

Lieutenant Howard went to Berlin, Germany to work for the military attache. It was August, 1939 when he started to work for Colonel Forrest who was the army attache.

Dean had learned a few languages during his lifetime, German included. He also had learned how to do office work, typing and skills of that nature while in college. He therefore did a lot of paperwork as he worked for Colonel Forrest. He took opportunities to see the many of the sites of Berlin and even the marching soldiers, the factories and the famous Luftwaffe.

German SS Hauptmann(Captain) Wolfgang Krauser, who was also a commando and a Baron, had been watching Dean as he worked out. In fact several German officers had noticed Dean's brutal and intense workout. Wolfgang was surprised that Dean was in such great condition, having seen him running with a great deal of weight on his back and leaping into the air at unusual speeds and heights with acrobatic ability.

One day as Dean made his way to the officers' mess hall SS Hauptmann(Captain) Wolfgang Krauser greeted him. "I did not think American officers worked out as intensely as you do," he said in English with a little bit of a German accent.

"Just because I work in an office pushing papers it doesn't mean I'm going to let myself get out of shape," Dean answered as he reached out to shake hands. "I am Second Lieutenant Dean Howard. Greetings."

"Greetings. I am SS Hauptmann(Captain) Wolfgang Krauser," he said as he clicked his boots together in the Prussian fashion.

Wolfgang was six feet, two inches tall and weighed two hundred of rock solid muscle. He was also in phenomenal shape. He had light blond hair, blue eyes, perfect Nordic features and a look of Prussian arrogance. His family was of the highest order and actually believed in German superiority long before the Nazis took over Germany. Wolfgang was very arrogant. But in addition to all this he was a very scary individual, feared by many other Germans.

He then took Dean's hand and squeezed Dean's hand as hard as possible. But Dean squeezed his hand back a little harder. Wolfgang checked his hand and made certain it wasn't broken. "I hope I didn't hurt you there. But I have to have my meal and then I have a lot of work to do," Dean answered as he started to walk away.

"Hold it please. I wanted to see how tough you were. I'd like to challenge you to a kickboxing match. But if you are afraid of getting hurt I'll understand," Wolfgang said with confidence. "Especially since I'm proficient in Savate kickboxing and German commando training."

There were several German and American military men watching the exchange between the two men. "All right. I'll accept your challenge. How about 6:00 a.m. tomorrow?" Dean asked.

"That would be fine. We should have the fight in the nearby arena where everyone can see it," Wolfgang answered with gleem in his eyes.

"That will work out just fine," Dean said.

XXX

At 6:00 a.m. Dean showed up at the arena. The place was packed with German, British, French and American military and their wives and girlfriends. There were even some reporters there.

"Oh yes. I forgot to tell you that I have extensive training in Thai kickboxing and Aikido as well. Feel free to back out now if you want," Wolfgang said as he waited for Dean to step into the fighting area.

"I've trained in several fighting styles. So I don't have any problem. Let's get this show on the road!" Dean answered fearlessly.

The two faced off and then went at each other. Dean flew at Wolfgang and hit him with several rapid fire punch and kick combinations. Wolfgang was surprised at Dean's rapid fire attack as he was knocked back a few feet as he quickly righted himself and counter attacked with some low savate kicks and boxing maneuvers. He got a few strikes in and Dean toughed out the blows. But Wolfgang did not stop there. He then grabbed Dean, threw him into the air, and slammed him into the ground.

But when he went to kick Dean in the head while he was down Dean moved with lightning speed and hit Wolfgang hard below the belt with several knee strikes. As Wolfgang lurched forward Dean threw Wolfgang into the air, leaped up towards him and slammed Wolfgang on to the ground. This was done so quickly that someone who wasn't paying attention would have missed it.

As Wolfgang was recovering from this attack, Dean used this time to recover a little bit. But before he could do anything else Wolfgang hit him with an attack Dean had never seen before. Wolfgang scraped the floor with his feet thus creating electrical fiction. Then he used his ki to channel and increase the energy to his hands creating an electric energy ki blast. Wolfgang was so practiced at this that the process took less than a fraction of a second.

Wolfgang then yelled "Blitzen Faust!" as he blasted Dean with this attack while Dean was several feet away.

"Yeow!" Dean screamed as he was knocked back.

The people who were watching the fight were yelling and screaming some rooted for Dean some for Wolfgang. "C'mon Dean! Give him that scream you're so famous for!" an American Captain from Topeka, Kansas yelled out.

"Show this upstart the superiority of the master race!" an SS officer yelled out to Wolfgang. The place was going wild with excitement.

Tanya Forrest, Colonel Forrest's daughter was also there. She had arrived with a young army officer that was the son of a friend of her father's. She was five feet four inches tall weighing about one hundred and twenty pounds. She had beautiful blond hair, blue eyes and a figure to die for. She had been the center of the attention until the fight started.

Dean landed on his feet as he was knocked back. He saw Wolfgang moving towards him at super-speed when Dean let out a sonic boom. "Heeeyaaahaa!" Dean screamed a sonic boom, focusing his ki through his hands hitting Wolfgang as he ran right into it. Dean always had a loud scream that could break glass. While he was in China a zen monk had taught him how to channel his ki so he could use this as an attack.

As Wolfgang was knocked back Dean struck the ground with his foot creating a shockwave that made Wolfgang trip and fall. As Dean moved in Wolfgang legsweeped him knocking Dean back and off his feet. Dean managed to use his acrobatics to land on his feet as Wolfgang had gotten up. Then both men ran towards each other. At this point they were going at it toe to toe and fighting in a dragon ballz manner**.(1)**

"They're really going at it. I've never seen a fight like this!" a marine officer said enjoying the fight.

"Yeah, that Dean fellow fights pretty good for an army guy," another marine said.

The fight went on, but eventually Dean's superior speed won the day so he stunned Wolfgang. Then Dean let out another scream that knocked Wolfgang out. The people there who weren't German cheered. The American military men cheered the loudest. Even Tanya found herself cheering.

After he had cleaned up, Dean went to work. As soon as he got to the office a sergeant told him Colonel Forrest wanted to see him right away.

Dean went to the Colonel's office and knocked on the door. "Enter!" he heard a voice call out from inside the office. When he entered the office and saluted the colonel regarded him then returned the salute.

"Well, Lieutenant, looks like you've been in a fight. Do you want to tell me about it? Never mind I already know. I don't want something like this to happen again. Do you understand me, Lieutenant?" Colonel Forrest demanded of Lt. Howard.

"Yes, Sir!" Lt. Howard answered.

"Good. Now go back to work!" He ordered.

XXX

In September Germany attacked Poland and conquered it. Britain and France immediately declared war on Germany. Dean therefore had a lot of paperwork but he got it done.

Next day Colonel Forrest had a scheduled lunch with Commander Victor Henry, nicknamed Pug, his wife and son who had been in Poland when the Germans attacked the country. The colonel's wife and daughter would also be there.

"Gee, Dad, is Lt. Howard coming along too?" his daughter Tanya asked with anticipation as her father looked at her thoughtfully.

"I can have him come along. But I don't see why he should come along.."

"Oh go ahead and invite him, Charles!" the colonel's wife, Charlotte, insisted. She knew her daughter liked Dean and she had investigated Dean's family and knew they were very rich making him a good catch for her daughter.

The colonel acquiesced and invited Dean to lunch with them. But he forewarned Dean not to embarrass the U.S. army or try anything funny with his daughter.

They had lunch at a restaurant in Berlin. When an announcer had announced that Germany had conquered Poland and ordered everyone to stand, the Americans at the table remained seated. Their waiter was offended with them sitting through the German national anthem and proceeded to jostle their plates and treat them roughly.

"I want to see your head waiter!" Pug demanded. But the waiter answered back roughly and walked away. But Pug kept on insisting and eventually explained to the head waiter how they were neutrals and the bad attitude of the waiter. After this the head waiter screamed at the waiter and the waiter then acted congenially towards them once again.

"Way to go, Dad." Pug's son, Byron said. The German anthem had upset him because he had seen what Germany had done to Poland up close.

"Now that's how you deal with the Germans. Did you get all that Lieutenant?" Colonel Forrest said to Lt. Howard. "There was no need to engage in fisticuffs."

"Wait a minute. Are you the famous screaming dean?" Byron asked with interest. "I heard you licked an S.S. officer. A lot of the Germans I've been spoken with said you cheated by screaming your head off."

"He didn't cheat! So he screamed. Big deal! He won that fight fair and square!" Tanya interjected as her father gave her a quieting look.

"Don't go encouraging him. I'll tell you something, Pug. I gave the lieutenant a dressing down for that fight. He could have just refused it," the colonel answered.

"Was the German hard to beat, Lieutenant?" Pug asked interested. He had noticed that the lieutenant was disciplined and dressed sharply in a military manner. He wished his son, Byron, would take after this young man.

"Yes, sir. He was a lot tougher than I thought he'd be but I licked him just as well. I've had a lot of varied training from all over the world," Dean answered with pride.

"Well it better not happen again! We don't need any trouble with the Germans right now," the colonel said in a grumpy manner as the colonel's daughter continued to give adoring looks at Dean all through lunch.

XXX

As Dean was walking to work he noticed several people being driven away in trucks. "Gee, they look like Jews!" Dean thought as he walked to work.

When he entered the building a sergeant told him that the general wanted to see him right away. After exchanging salutes Colonel Forrest got down to business.

"Lt. Howard, I'm sending you to Paris, France. You'll be working for the military attache there. I want you to stay out of trouble. Do I make myself clear?" The colonel asked in an authoritative tone.

"Yes, Sir!" Dean answered.

"Good now pack up your gear and get on the first train out of here!"

XXX

February, 1940. Paris, France.

One day after work as Dean went towards the officer's club where he noticed a beautiful French woman. She was five feet six inches tall weighing 125 pounds. She was very curvaceous and buxom with milky white skin and long black hair. As she walked through the street she was accosted by four men. These were cloak and dagger types. She let out a scream that was quickly stifled as the men dragged her away.

Dean immediately ran into the dark alley they dragged her into. As Dean saw the men drag her into an empty shack, Dean listened in and heard them speaking French, a language Dean had mastered.

"Your father will either stop trying to induce France to attack Germany or we ourselves will kill you. More importantly he will give us the French military codes," the Gestapo agent said in French with a German accent. "We will decide when the Sitzkrieg(phony war) is over."

"My father will keep trying to spur France into action. And he will never give up those codes," the woman exclaimed with defiance.

The Gestapo agent slapped her knocking her down after which the other men picked her up. "Your father will give into our demands at any rate. As for now, let's have some fun," the agent said as he began to tear her clothes off to the smiles of the others. At this point Dean broke through the door and rushed the lead agent knocking him out.

The others attacked him whipping out knives as they moved in on him. Dean struck the three remaining agents with several roundhouse kicks in that he did in a rapid fire procession. After this the agents slumped to the floor.

"You all right? Dean asked the young woman. He could not take his eyes off of her as she covered herself up first then kicked the unconscious lead Gestapo agent in the head.

"I'm fine. Let me call my father," she said as she went to the phone and called the authorities. In a few minutes French soldiers showed up with the woman's father, a man in a general's uniform.

"Charlotte! Are you all right?" General De Cartier asked with concern. General De Cartier was a descendant of the famous musketeer of the same name.

"I'm fine Father. This American soldier saved me from these German spies," Charlotte answered as she gestured to Dean.

"My thanks, Monsieur. What is your name?" The General asked.

"I'm Second Lieutenant Dean Howard. I work for the American military attache," Dean answered standing at attention.

"Well, I will commend you to your commanding officer. My daughter is very precious to me and so is my country. Are you the famous Screaming Dean, the one who defeated one of the toughest fighters in the German SS?" the general asked a little impressed.

"Yes, sir. That's me all right. I was ordered not to get in any trouble but I couldn't stand by and let your daughter be abused like that," Dean answered.

"Would that all Americans thought that way. I've been trying to get France to attack but the government doesn't want to do that. They plan to wait for Germany to attack. Maybe this incident will change their minds but I doubt that," the general stated.

"I'll have to write a report over what happened here. Is there anything you want me to add to my report? Writing a report from a great general like you would really help my career," Dean answered hopefully.

XXX

Colonel Crockett, who was the military attache to France was reading over Lt. Howard's report. He had gotten calls from General De Cartier and other high ranking French military officers praising Lt. Howard's heroism.

One of the colonel's French associates told him, "I wondered when we'd see the American fighting spirit. So when will we see the rest of it?"

The colonel wasn't too impressed with Dean but he was impressed with the fact that the French were impressed. He decided he'd have the lieutenant observe the French foot soldiers, air force, armor and their Maginot Line. One thing was certain. The lieutenant would never enter any German territory again. Germany had denied sending the agents that were captured but the colonel knew they were furious.

Thanks to Lt. Howard, the French had some ideas what the Germans knew about their military. They had also figured out how to use the information the spies had to capture some of the other spies in France. The French were very happy with Lt. Howard.

"Trying to get us in the war kind of early, eh Lieutenant?" the colonel asked a bit sarcastically. Before Dean could answer the colonel continued.

"I've heard a lot about you from Colonel Forrest. To tell the truth I really don't care. But the French seem to like you and I want you to use that. I'm sending you to observe their infantry, air force, armor and their Maginot Line. Now do everything you can to stay in their good graces. Flatter their military a little whenever you can.

But when you write your report to me, tell me the cold, hard truth. Give it to me straight. Don't pull any punches. You have an opportunity to give your career a boost. Don't blow it. That will be all. Dismissed!" the colonel ordered.

Lt. Howard snapped a salute and left.

XXX

The French were happy to show Dean their military. Dean always put the best face on any criticism the French heard from him. But his reports to Colonel Crockett were strictly factual. Dean noticed that their armor were sparsely spread around the infantry. The Germans armored vehicles and tanks were structured into crack units. The French tanks weren't as good as the German tanks were. Nor were the tank crews as well trained.

Dean felt the German way was more efficient. He tried to gently suggest that the French do the same but his words fell on deaf ears.

He noticed that the French soldier was not really in the spirit. The French soldier seemed to just be going through the motions not taking the situation and the war too seriously. He gently suggested that the French attack while the going was good. This was their best chance for a victory. But they simply patted him on the back and told him not to worry about it.

As Dean got a tour of the Maginot Line he was impressed with the fortifications. But as he observed the French and German frontier, he noticed that the Germans were mobilizing at a rapid rate. The Germans could never get through the Maginot line. But they could easily get around it. Dean had wondered if a tank could get through the Ardennes Forrest.

He talked some French tank drivers into helping him with an experiment. He was in one of the larger French tanks as he was driven through the Ardennes Forrest. It could be done! But the Germans would probably never use this area, hopefully.

After he had given the colonel another report and left for the officer's club Charlotte walked up to him. "Hello," she said in English. Her English wasn't bad and the French accent only made her sound more sexy.

"Hi there," Dean said nervously. "How have you been?" Dean found it hard to believe that such a beautiful woman was even talking to him.

"My father and some military men would like you to have dinner us. I can walk with you over there if you like?" Charlotte requested with a beautiful smile.

Dean was a bit speechless. "Go ahead, Lieutenant!" Major Parks, an officer who also worked for Colonel Crockett ordered. "See it as part of your duty!"

"Yes sir!" Dean responded.

"I had hoped you'd show up because you liked me. But instead you have to be ordered to show up!" Charlotte asked a little displeased.

"Oh, it's not like that. I'm just a little nervous. I find it hard to believe a gorgeous woman like you is even talking to me," Dean answered.

"Well, don't be nervous. I find you very attractive. I was wondering if I could hear your famous scream," Charlotte requested.

"Um, maybe later," Dean answered.

XXX

"What kind of chances do you think we have against the Germans, Lt. Howard?" Colonel De Gualle asked Dean, a friend of General De Cartier who had also been invited to dinner along with several senior and even few junior officers.

"Well your Maginot Line is impregnable. And you have a lot of experienced officers and men. On paper you have the best army in the world." Dean answered.

"Yes, on paper," De Gaulle responded. "Tell us all what you really think. Don't worry about hurting our feelings. And explain how you think the Germans can get their tanks through the Ardennes Forrest."

"Well," Dean hesitated. "I was on one of your largest tanks and the tank was able to move right through the Ardennes. I was also at the Maginot Line. The Germans are mobilizing at a fast rate. I'm sure they'll go right through Netherlands and Belgium in no time flat. The Blitzkrieg is very effective. The armor, the infantry and even the air force work as a team, like a well oiled machine.

If the Germans have figured out how traverse the Ardennes with their tanks and if you're not ready for the attack, your entire front might collapse," Dean answered.

"I agree," De Gaulle said. "I don't want to believe it. But I know it's true. A friend of mine saw you on that tank. He was shocked when he saw the tank move through the Ardennes."

"One tank could get through. But a whole division? Nonsense!" Colonel Pierre said. I also have friends near the front. I even have associates in the Belgium and Netherlands ministry offices. These countries will allow our armies to enter as soon as the Germans attack them. So there is nothing to worry about."

"I believe we should have attacked Germany when they were busy with Poland. We could have beaten them easily then," General De Cartier exclaimed.

"I think we should have as well. But that doesn't matter now. If the Germans attack us they will smash themselves to pieces against our defenses," a general answered.

"If Germany attacks through the Ardennes France is finished," Dean thought.

XXX

June, 1940. Paris, France.

"Well it's all over for the French," Colonel Crockett said. "The Germans are right outside the gates of Paris. Oh, you've got new orders, Lieutenant. You are to leave at once. The higher ups want to talk to you about the Ardennes and how the Germans went right through it."

As Dean left for the train to Madrid, Spain, General De Cartier and his daughter Charlotte approached him. "I have a favor to ask you Lieutenant. Could you take my daughter with you? I know you're being sent back to America. My daughter has her passport and tickets with her. So she can leave without any kind of problem. But I'd feel better if she were with you."

"Well, I have no problem with her travelling with me. But what about you? Aren't you leaving as well?" Dean asked as the bombs were going off miles away.

"No, I must stay here. I plan to fight to the end. Somehow, someway we'll win this war. Tell your superiors and the British that for me," De Cartier requested.

"But Father, I should stay here with you!" Charlotte protested.

"No child. It's best you leave. You can fight for France by working for our government in exile. Don't let the world forget about us," the general ordered.

Charlotte took Dean's arm and went with him towards the train. She gave one last look at her father then left.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I thought it would be best to end it here. I don't know how long this story will be but I plan to end it with the end of World War Two.

**(1) **This means the combatants are going toe to toe fighting furiously with countless punches, kicks, blocks and counter attacks. Much like they do on Dragonball Z.


	2. Middle East Mission

Captain Dean Howard

Disclaimer: This is satire and parody. This is also fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a Winds of War, Band of Brothers, Pearl Harbor and a general crossover of several World War II based movies, TV programs and some books. I've also put some elements of King of Fighters in this as well.

The main character is basically going to be a World War II hero. If you're a purist this fanfic is not for you. Otherwise check out this fanfic. It's a scream.

Chapter Two

Lieutenant Howard and Charlotte De Cartier were on a train in Spain on their way to the U.S. embassy in Madrid, Spain while being watched by two men dressed in trench coats. They observed the couple for most of the train ride. When the train stopped the men approached them.

"Come with us," one of the men ordered Charlotte. These men were German Gestapo agents. Even though they were in neutral Spain, most people still feared them.

"She's with me, buddy. So keep your mitts off her," Dean said menacingly holding her tightly.

"Stay out of this yankee," one of the agents said as he noticed the uniform Dean was wearing. "This is none of your concern."

"You want her. You'll have to go through me," Dean said. The men gave him glaring looks but backed off when Dean was not impressed.

"We'll get you for this!" the men said as they left.

"We better get you out of here as soon as possible," Dean said to the beautiful young woman. "Right now I have to report to the military attache of Spain."

"You were magnificent! You weren't the least bit frightened by those Germans!" Charlotte said as she looked up to him with her breasts heaving. The effect was not lost on Dean as he looked down and couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Lieutenant!" a voice yelled snapping Dean out of his dreamy state.

"Sir!" Dean snapped at attention. "Get in here on the double! Your new girlfriend can wait in the lobby," Colonel Davis ordered from the second floor with his head out the window.

Dean and Charlotte then walked into the U.S. Embassy. As Dean returned the salute of the soldier on guard the guard took notice of the young woman with a knowing smile. The men who had tried to take Charlotte earlier were lurking in the shadows and watching Dean and Charlotte enter the building.

"Here are your orders. You are to go to Britain and work for the military attache there. You can take a train and then a boat there. The train leaves tomorrow. Be on it," the colonel ordered. "And one more thing. Stay out of trouble!"

Charlotte arose from where she sat and walked over to Dean when he showed up. "I'm leaving for Britain tomorrow. I guess you can come along. I'm to stay at a hotel overnight," Dean said.

'I'll stay with you. I feel so safe with you. I have my tickets with me. So we can leave together tomorrow," Charlotte said as she looked up at him.

"It would not be right for us to stay in the same room overnight. Your reputation might be ruined," Dean answered with concern.

"This isn't America. You don't have to worry about anything. Besides, I've always been in love with since that day you rescued me from those Nazi agents," Charlotte said as she lovingly looked up to him.

"Um, well, if it would make you feel better. I'll be sure to be a gentleman," Dean answered nervously as she smiled up at him and took his arm.

XXX

Later that night, while Dean and Charlotte slept in the hotel room, the Gestapo agents from earlier broke into their room. They quietly tried to whisk Babette away but she awoke and let out a scream. This woke up Dean who had been sleeping next to her.

Dean got and noticed the guns the men had. "Hold it! Stay out of this, Yankee dog! Is this French whore worth dying for?" the agent asked.

"Yes!" Dean answered as he avoided being shot. He kicked the gun out of the hand of the agent that threatened him and in the same motion kicked the agent in the head knocking him out.

The other agent grabbed Charlotte and put a gun to her head. "Get back and turn around or I'll kill her!" the other agent threatened.

When Dean turned around he could sense the gun on him. As the agent prepared to fire at Dean's back, Charlotte knocked the gun out of his hand, kneed him in the groin and struck him in the jaw.

While the agent was stunned Charlotte grabbed the gun and pointed at the agent. Get out of here you swine!" Charlotte said hotly.

The remaining agent helped up the other one and left. But as he was leaving he turned around and glared at Dean. "I'll get you for this!"

XXX

Dean and Charlotte arrived in Liverpool, England, in August of 1940. There they parted with a kiss. Charlotte left to meet the leaders of the Free French for whom she had valuable codes and secrets they needed to know.

Dean left to meet the military attache of Britain. He was sharply dressed in full uniform. The time he spent with Charlotte was the best time in his life. Eventually he met with his new commanding officer, Colonel Sherman. "I'm having you take a look at the British commandos and write a report on them. I understand you want to become a ranger. If so, this will be a good learning experience for you. Did you also do a report on the German commandos?" the colonel asked.

"Yes sir," Dean answered.

"Well, give me a copy of the report you made on the German commandos too. Dismissed!" the colonel ordered. Dean saluted and left.

Some time later a British commando walked up to Dean. "Greetings. I am Leftenant Casper White. I'm here to show you our commandos. I was there when you gave Herr Krauser a thrashing. That was a jolly good show."

"Thanks. I'm glad you liked it. But that guy was a lot tougher than I thought he'd be," Dean answered.

"We might be able to have our own fight one day. But that will be for another time. Let's show you our commandos training," Casper suggested.

Casper was a handsome man. He was six feet two inches tall weighing 200 pounds. He was very muscular and had an chiseled Adonis physique. He also had short blond hair and blue eyes.

Casper showed Dean what their commandos were capable of. He also showed their training as Dean took note of all this. Later he wrote reports on based on what he saw.

As Dean was on his way to the local pub(nightclub/bar) Tanya spotted him. "Hey, Dean! It's me, Tanya Forrest. You worked for my father in Germany. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah. I remember. How have you been?" Dean asked politely. At that time Charlotte showed up and put her arms around him.

"Uh, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, this is Tanya," Dean said a little nervously. Both the women regarded each other. Then Tanya left them not a little upset.

XXX

Dean eventually got in the rangers. He trained hard. He was also trained in espionage skills. He was even trained for secret missions. Last but not least he learned almost everything possible about the Nazis, the Gestapo and how they did things.

His first mission was in June, 1941. He was sent to the Middle East to find and retrieve a Polish/Jewish scientist named Mendel Romansky. He had intense knowledge about the atom making him useful when it came to making an atomic bomb. Professor Romansky fled for Palestine with his wife and daughter when the Germans attacked Poland. Word was he didn't quite make it there.

His family was lost somewhere in the Middle East. Finding them would be like finding a needle in haystack assuming they were still alive. It was imperative that the Germans did not get their hands on them.

Dean had even gotten a promotion to first lieutenant. This mission was important not just to the big picture but to showcase Dean's capabilities. Dean was going to find this professor and return with him if it was the last thing he did.

There were concerns whether or not the arabs in the area would inhibit Dean's efforts. Dean would be given help, but this would be a very difficult mission.

German Intelligence had been made aware of Dean's mission and had sent agents out to stop him. One of these agents was the one who had threatened Dean in Spain. His name was Joachim Krieger. He was one of the most ruthless agents in the Gestapo. He was six feet tall weighing180 pounds. His face had an evil look to it. He was dark, scary and intimidating with large strong hands.

Even other Germans feared this man. Some thought he was crazy. There was evidence that when he went into a psycho rage his strength and speed were unmatched. He had had a perfect record until that screaming yankee son of a bitch had gotten in his way. Krieger had never liked America at any rate. So he would settle accounts with this American and soon. Vengeance would be sweet.

XXX

The Professor's trail had led Dean to Lebanon/Syria area. Dean was being driven in a jeep in the Middle East dessert by an twenty year old Palestinian Jew named Mordecai Barak. He was five feet nine inches tall with a wirery and lanky build. He was darker than most Jews Dean had seen in America not looking much different from the Arabs Dean had seen in the Middle East.

Mordecai's family had been living in Palestine(modern day Israel) for many generations. So he knew the whole area well. He had learned English, Arabic and Yiddish in addition to the Hebrew he had learned growing up.

He had heard a lot of stories about the brutalities of the Nazis from the Jews who had managed to escape Nazi controlled Europe. Even if he didn't like the British and French that much he knew whose side he wanted to win in the war.

Of course Mordecai had a higher opinion of Americans in general. That's one of the reasons why he had worked hard to learn English. He learned French, Arabic and Yiddish as well so he'd have more opportunities. He had even learned everything about cars to increase his opportunities.

"So how do you like the Middle East so far Mr. Howard?" Mordecai asked him.

"Just call me Dean. It's hot, but I can endure. How long before we get to where the professor is?"

"Oh, we have about one more hour of driving. But we don't know if the professor is even in the village we're going to." All of a sudden the car was shot at. Mordecai took some evasive action but bullets still hit the car. Dean noticed the sedan that had come out of the dunes and had followed them. Taking out a rifle, he shot back at them.

Dean saw an Arab driving the car but he recognized the agent he had fought in his hotel room sitting in the passenger side with two other agents in the car. Eventually Dean blew out a tire on the sedan. The sedan swerved to the side of the road and crashed. Joachim got out and screamed curses at Dean as he and Mordecai drove off.

"I can put the spare tire on. It's no problem," the arab driver said in consolation. But Joachim lost his temper and shot the man.

"You men put the spare tire on and git rid of this piece of garbage!" Joachim ordered the other German agents.

"That was good driving Mordecai," Dean complimented.

"Thanks," Mordecai answered. "We should be getting to the village where the professor was last seen anytime now."

XXX

On their way through village Dean and Mordecai saw a lot of people in the crowded place. The area where they were was very close to the border of Iraq. Pro Nazi Arabs had recently taken the country over so Dean hoped he wouldn't have to go into Iraq.

Dean then saw a girl that resembled the professor's daughter. She was being led away with a rope along with some other young girls. Dean motioned for Mordecai to look in the girl's direction.

"Yes, that's his daughter. But there's nothing we can do about her. She's now part of some sheik's harem. Getting to her would be impossible now," Mordecai answered.

"How many men guard her? I can take on several guys at once if necessary," Dean responded.

Mordecai doubted Dean could do this but came up with an idea. "Maybe if we wait until it's dark we might be able to grab her. But we have to do it quietly." Dean nodded to this and they both hatched up a plan.

XXX

Later that night Dean put on a disguise and sneaked in the tent in which the professor's daughter was being kept. He broke her free of her bonds, tied her mouth up so she couldn't scream and carried her away. Mordecai was waiting in the jeep. Then they drove off. When they were miles away in the dessert, Dean removed the handerkief he had tied the professor's daughter's mouth with.

"Ruth Romansky? I'm Lt. Dean Howard. I was sent here to rescue you and your parents. Do you have any idea where your father is?" Dean asked.

Ruth blinked for a moment. Then she said, "my parents are hidden in the Jewish area of Palestine. I was kidnapped by arab bandits so I haven't seen my parents in two years."

Dean and Mordecai looked at each other perplexed. "We were told that your father disappeared in the Middle East somewhere," Dean said perplexed.

"How about telling us where your parents are? Then I'll take all of you to America," Dean proposed. Ruth accepted this gladly. She had had a couple of hard years so she would be happy to see her parents again.

Eventually Ruth was reunited with her parents. And they headed off for the rendezvous point. "Thanks for the help, Mordecai," Dean said in thanks.

"You don't have to thank me for rescueing my fellow Jews. Especially when I was paid as much as I was. But I'm staying here. I have other jobs to do. Good bye my friend," Mordecai said as he and Dean shook hands.

XXX

Joachim Krieger was furious with the fact that he had failed to stop Dean from getting that Jew to America. Even though his superiors said it was not that big a deal. "I'll get you for this, Dean Howard. Somehow someway, I'll have my revenge. This is far from over," Krieger said to himself as he swore to the evening sky.

That was good, Lieutenant. We didn't expect you to find the professor much less his family. Good work, Soldier!" the colonel said.

"Thank you sir," Dean responded with a salute.

XXX

Dean now had some free time, so he went to the same British pub where he had talked to some British commandos. Casper White was there.

"Hey! If it isn't the Connecticut Yankee in King George's court," Leftenant Casper White said in jest as he motioned Dean over to him and his comrades.

"That would be a Vermont yankee. But close enough. How is everybody?" Dean asked.

"Well, our country is being bombed into smithereens so we're as good as can be expected," Casper answered. "Let me introduce you to another American who can fight. This is Lt. Rafe McCawley. He flies a Spitfire and he's actually an ace."

"Howdy. I here you scream louder than a stuck pig," Rafe said as he and Dean shook hands.

"I scream loud enough when I need to. Greetings. How does the Spitfire compare to the American fighter craft?"

"Actually the Spitfire's better than most anything I've ever flown. I think our planes are getting better though. So how long before you think we'll be in this war for real?" Rafe asked.

"I don't know really. I'd say a year or so. We can't afford to stay out of this too long. If we do stay out of it for too long we won't be able to get in it at all," Dean responded as he put salt in his beer.

"Beer here's kind of tasteless, ain't it?" Rafe commented.

"Yeah! I'll say one thing for the Germans. They know how to make good beer," Dean answered.

"Ain't that the truth?" Rafe commented. "I've been called back to Pearl. I can't wait to see the girlfriend I haven't seen in a while. I was shot down over the British Channel. I might have drowned but the thought of her kept me going. Then I got rescued. How about you, Dean?"

"I'm going back to the states. I don't know where or what I'll be doing. I guess I'll be training with other army rangers," Dean answered.

"Why don't you tell us about your French girlfriend, Dean?" Casper suggested.

"You got a French girlfriend? What's she like?" Rafe asked interested.

"Well, she's a gorgeous brunette. A nice figure. But what I like about her most is that she makes me relax. I can be myself around her," Dean answered. "Her name's Charlotte De Cartier."

"Sounds interesting," Rafe said as he finished his beer. "Well, I gotta get to bed early so goodnight fellas. Nice meeting you, Dean."

Before Rafe left Charlotte sauntered over to Dean and put his arms around him as Dean responded in kind. "Oh Loordy!" Rafe exclaimed as he regarded Charlotte.

"Looks pretty good. Doesn't she?" Casper commented.

"Uh, fellas. This is Charlotte. Charlotte, these are the fellas. Well, I'll see you guys later," Dean said as he and Charlotte left the pub arm in arm.

"Things are looking up. Did you hear the news? The Germans attacked the Soviet Union. There's no way the Germans can invade Britain now. Once America gets into the war Germany will be finished!" Charlotte said hopefully.

"That's a big if. I don't know when that will happen. As it is I have orders to go to Washington D.C. Can you come along?" Dean asked.

"No. I need to stay here. I still have work to do for the Free French. But I'm sure I'll see you again," Charlotte said as she gave him a passionate kiss.

XXX

Dean arrived in Washington D.C. a month later. He was informed that he and his family were having dinner with the President. Captain Henry and some of his family would also be there. Other dignitaries would be there too.

"It will be great to see my parents and sister again. But I wonder why the President invited my family to dinner. I know my father was a big contributor to his campaign and runs a great deal of factories in Vermont. Maybe that's the reason. At any rate I'll have to be at my best," Dean thought to himself.

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This chapter was difficult to write. It took me long enough. For those of you who read my story and sent a review, thanks. For those of you who read my story and did not leave a review thanks for reading.

I tend to update sooner when I get more reviews. So if you read the story and liked it. You should tell me so. I have a web site up. Just go to my author profile and go to it from there.


	3. Pearl Harbor

Captain Dean Howard

Disclaimer: This is satire and parody. This is also fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a Winds of War, Band of Brothers, Pearl Harbor and a general crossover of several World War II based movies, tv programs and some books. I've also put some elements of King of Fighters in this as well.

The main character is basically going to be a World War II hero. If you're a purist this fanfic is not for you. Otherwise check out this fanfic. It's a scream.

Chapter Three

Dean had his dress uniform dry cleaned for the dinner he was having with the President. He looked very sharp as he walked towards the front gate of the White House. As he walked there his parents and sister saw him.

"Dean! his mother called out to him. Dean recognized the voice and turned as his mother ran up to him and hugged him. "You look so good in your uniform! We've heard so many good things about you. We can talk about what you've done when we get inside. I'm so proud of you!" his mother said happily.

"We are both proud of you, son. My contacts in the government have told me that you managed to successfully complete a mission no one thought anyone could have done. Good work, son."

After walking inside, his family were seated. Once he had taken his seat and looked around, Dean noticed the naval officer, Pug Henry,with whom he had dinner in Berlin. Pug's family was also there. Dean had been impressed with the naval officer who was now a captain(equal to an army colonel.)

"Greetings, Lt. Dean. I see you've been promoted since I last saw you," Capt. Pug Henry said to him.

"Yes, sir. I've been busy," Dean answered. Dean had been seated next to Pug's son, Byron Henry, who was wearing a naval ensign's uniform. "You're a naval officer, Ensign Henry. I didn't know that."

"Yeah. I'm a submarine officer. There's not a whole lot to talk about," Byron said rather abruptly much to his father's chagrin.

Dean was also impressed with the President. He seemed larger than life, even though Dean was surprised to see him in a wheelchair. During the meal the President had noticed how sullen Byron was so he tried to cheer him up. "So what have you to say, Ensign Henry? How is it on a submarine?" the President asked cheerfully.

'It's okay, Mr. President. I was in Portugal where I got married. My wife is pregnant with my child; she and her uncle, Professor Jastro are trapped in Italy and they can't get out," Byron explained.

"You read _a Jew's Jesus, _a book Professor Jastro wrote. In fact it's in your library," Eleanor Roosevelt, the First Lady, said to the President.

"Ah, yes. Well, we'll have to see about getting them out of there. Maybe Lt. Howard my have something to say about that. Or should I say scream about that? Ha ha!" the President said with a laugh.

"Lt. Howard here managed to get out a very important scientist from the Middle East. No one could find him. We figured he was gone for good. But Dean found him and brought him back."

Dean's parents welled up with pride for their son as the President. Eventually, other issues were discussed. After the meal was over Dean talked to his parents for a while. Next day he got orders to go to Pearl Harbor.

XXX

December 1941.

Eventually Dean had settled in Pearl Harbor, Hawaii. Most of the servicemen and women there seemed very relaxed. They were so much different from the British he had dealt with before. There were plenty of parties going on as the bars were always inhabited by soldiers, sailors and marines. Sometimes fights would happen but for the most part things were peaceful.

Dean had been promoted to captain and was assigned his own company of army rangers(commandos). The men under him were from all over the country. Dean trained the men in his company as if war could take place tomorrow. He seemed a harsh taskmaster compared to the other company commanders. But he worked himself even harder than he did his men.

He made sure his men could do everything he felt they needed to do. This included a crash course in martial arts which at times were painful and hard to learn. The fact that he and his men were part of the an elite unit made his grueling training more understandable. But even a lot of the other army officers thought Dean was too intense.

His executive officer(second in command), First Lieutenant Don Harkin, was a crack shot. His immense skill with guns helped to round out Dean's skill in hand to hand combat knowledge. He was also a very competent teacher when it came to guns and other small arms making him very useful. Don Harkin had a wiry yet muscular build being five feet eleven inches tall with blond, short cropped hair. He had almost pale skin and blue eyes. He was a descendent of an elite, rich, Virginia family.

But despite all the brutal training, Dean's men respected him. Due to Dean's training they were the best trained fighters of all the servicemen in Pearl Harbor. As the few of them got in an occasional fight and they always won. One of his men even beat up three marines all at once.

A group of his men easily beat up a much larger group of marines. This group of marines were regarded as the toughest guys on the island. Almost everyone on the island feared them and did their best to stay out of their way. But Dean's men had given them a decisive defeat.

The word spread around not to mess with the army rangers, Dean's rangers especially. Dean's commanding officer told him off for his men beating up marines and landing in the stockade(military jail) for a day or two but deep down most of the high ranking members of the army were proud of Dean and his men. But eventually the whole mess died down.

XXX

While Dean was having breakfast in the officers club, someone called out to him. "Hey, Dean! It's me, Rafe McCawley! We met in Britain, remember?"

"Yeah. How have you been?" Dean asked as he and Rafe shook hands. Just then another pilot came in the club. He gave Rafe a hard look then walked by.

"This is my exec., First Lieutenant Don Harkin," Dean said. "These are the other officers who work for me," Dean said as he introduced his officers to Rafe. All of his officers shook hands with Rafe impressing Rafe with their phenomenal condition and hand strength. Rafe grew up on a farm doing a lot of work that increased the strength of his hands so he was surprised when Dean and his men were able to shake hands with him without flinching.

Then Navy Lt. Warren Henry walked up to them. "Hello. I'm Lt. Warren Henry. I'm an aircraft carrier pilot. I hear you guys have already fought the Germans," Warren said.

"I'm Captain Rafe McMalley and this is Captain Dean Howard," Rafe said as Dean nodded at this. " I've been in combat flying Spitfires over Britain. But I don't know exactly what Dean here did."

"You're Dean Howard? My brother told me about you. Word has it you were in the Middle East. How was it over there?" Warren asked.

"As much as I would like to tell you I'm not at liberty to discuss any of it. But I have been in Europe. This is my exec., First Lieutenant Don Harkin. We're army rangers and..."

Before Dean could finish his sentence a few marine officers walked up to Dean and his men. "We hear some of your guys beat up a few of my men," the marine captain said getting in Dean's face.

"I believe that's possible. After all the rugged training I've put my men through. Any one of my men can kick any marine's but all over the place," Dean answered as his men got ready to back him up.

"Well, we don't like it. In fact how about I kick your ass all over the place?" the marine captain threatened at six feet two inches tall weighing 220 pounds of solid muscle.

"If that's what you want, fine. But let's not do that here. We can have a fight some time later. I realize my men beat your men up on the street. But since we're officers and gentlemen we need to do this properly. We can use the..." !!BOOM!!

Before Dean could finish his sentence alarms went off and there were explosions going off. "It's sounds like an air raid in London out there," Dean thought as more explosions and bombs went off.

"WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Everyone inside the building ran outside to see a plethora of Japanese airplanes all over the place.

"Guys, find as many of our men as you can. Make sure they're armed and ready to go, then meet me at that building over there," Dean ordered his officers as he pointed at the building.

"I've checked that building; it's the strongest one here. There's a lot of steel, rubber and strong material in there. So the chances of it getting bombed into the ground are less likely. It's just like the buildings in London that were able withstand a great deal of pounding from bombers. We'll make our stand there. Make sure the men bring their climbing gear. Try to bring some firepower that can take down an airplane. Now go!" The officers in Dean's company ran off to obey his orders and dodged the gunfire coming from the Japanese aircraft.

"What are ya planning, Captain?" Rafe asked.

"I want to shoot down enough Japanese zeros to clear the sky over this aerodome. That will give you and your men a chance to get some of your planes in the air." !!BOOM!! went off a bomb that was not too far from them.

"I can fly army planes. But I doubt you can do anything about this," Warren Henry interjected.

"I'm gonna try. I will not give up!" Dean exclaimed as he then grabbed an antiaircraft gun and ran up the four story building. Once he was up there he quickly set the gun up.

He was just in time as a Japanese zero came barreling in on him. It was flying so low that Dean was able to gun it down. "HEEEYAAHAA!" Dean screamed as he shot the zero down.

The men who had ducked for cover cheered as the plane went down. "Way to go, Dean!" Captain Danny Walker said as he saw the plane go down. He gave Rafe a sharp look then a few zeros came down on them as both of them took cover.

Dean started shooting at them screaming loudly as he shot the lead zero down. These zeros were also flying low. "Get down from there, you dang fool!" a major ordered but Dean kept on shooting. He dodged some strafing fire from a zero. And as the zero flew past him Dean timed the speed of the zero and fired at it shooting it down.

Several American planes were shot down on the ground and some buildings were blown up. Even the building Dean was on top of was hit a few times but it still stood. Then two zeros noticed Dean and drew a bead on him coming down on him guns blazing. Dean leaped into the air to evaded their gunfire and machine gunned both of them. They went down in a blaze while as Dean shot them down.

then another squadron of zeros came flying in. Dean and some of the men who had managed to man some of the antiaircraft guns started shooting. Dean was at a vantage point where he could send enough gunfire their way. The Japanese planes were so surprised by this some of the pilots lost control of their planes trying to avoid the gunfire; some of the Japanese planes even bumped into each other.

Dean took advantage of the situation and machine gunned the area the uncontrolled planes were. This caused a chain reaction that caused few of them to crash. The planes that had not crashed took some time to right themselves.

Dean's exec., Lt. Harkin, quickly climbed up the building towards Dean bringing fresh ammunition with him. "There's more Japanese planes coming, sir! They've already hit all of the ships of Battleship row. What are we going to do now?" Harkin asked Dean who was reloading the huge gun he wielded.

"We're going to do everything we can to win this fight. We're going to avenge this surprise attack!" Dean answered as some Japanese zeros came bearing in on them.

Dean and his Lt. Harkin shot at the incoming zeros and barely avoided getting gunned down themselves. As the planes flew over them Dean said "and that's not all, Lt. Harkin. WE'RE GOING TO AVENGE THE ARIZONA, THE WEST VIRGINIA, THE NEVADA, THE TENNESSEE, THE MARYLAND, THE CALIFORNIA, THE PENNSYLVANIA, THE OKLAHOMA AND FOR THIS ATTACK ON PEARL HARBORRRRR! HEEEYAAHAA!"

Dean gunned down the lead zero as Harkin shot down another one. Dean spread the gunfire to hopefully spread confusion on the incoming attackers. It worked! A couple of the planes crashed into each other, more from Dean's loud scream than actually being hit by gunfire. Most of the planes flew over them trying to strafe them.

(Overhead) "Commander some of our planes have been shot down by one of the Americans," a Japanese pilot communicated to his commander on his radio.

"What?! That's impossible. There's no way that could have happened! Explain!" the commander ordered.

"They were shot down by a screaming oni. His scream is so hideous. He may have some magical powers..."

"Silence! We're winning this battle but we can't afford to let the Americans have any kind of victory here. So we have to take this "oni" down. Kill him!" the commander ordered.

During this time Rafe, Danny and their men managed to get their planes into the air. They used the time Dean had bought for them to the fullest. Even Warren Henry had gotten into an airplane.

At that moment more of Dean's men arrived. They started to use some of the antiaircraft guns they brought with them to try to shoot down the zeros as they came in. One of the zeros was hit.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" Takeo Hashimaru yelled. "I'm done for. So I'm going in for a suicide run. I'm going straight for that screaming son of a bitch down there!"

"I'll cover you!" Takeo's best friend, Taro Ishigawa, said. He flew by his friend and strafed the area where Dean's men were. Dean's men were forced to take cover allowing Takeo to go straight for Dean.

Both Dean and Takeo didn't flinch as Takeo flew down towards him. Both men fired their guns! Both men screamed at the top of their lungs! And finally, Dean shot the Takeo's plane down. The explosion of the plane knocked Dean back a few feet. It took a great deal of acrobatic maneuvering on Dean's part to keep from falling down.

"Aaaaaah!" Takeo screamed as his plane blew up. Taro choked down the tears as he went straight for Dean.

"Ishigawa ! Stop it! We're returning to base! The mission has been a success. Never mind this screaming idiot! The Americans have gotten some of their planes in the air. We have to leave, Now!" the squadron commander ordered.

But Taro didn't listen. He kept flying down towards where Dean was. Dean's men and some of the other soldiers and marines there began to shoot at Taro's plane as it came down. But Taro managed to fly into the building Dean was on. !!BOOM!! The building was indeed sturdy enough to keep standing but Taro and his plane were blown to bits as they crashed into the strong but now damaged building.

Dean and Harkin were knocked back several feet and stunned for a moment. But at that moment, Rafe and his men flew down on the Japanese fighters getting the drop on them and shooting some of them down. The men on the ground gave more effort avoiding getting hit by the planes that were shot down than they did being strafed. But they cheered as some of the zeros went down. "We have to return to base. Now!" the Japanese squadron commander ordered as he led his squadron away from the area.

"Oh, no you don't. You don't get to bomb us and leave as if nothing happened. Let's get em, boys!" Rafe said as he and his squadron flew in pursuit of the fleeing zeros.

But one of the Japanese bombers managed to drop a bomb on the building Dean was on. Dean tried to leap out of the way but was still knocked clear by the explosion which sent him flying into the side of the hill the building was in front of. Harkin was knocked the other way and came flying toward the ground. He still had his climbing gear on and had held on to the rope. He decreased the slack of the rope he held and swung on it like Tarzan lowering himself down.

"That bomber killed the captain. Gun him down!" another of Dean's lieutenants ordered. The army rangers trained their guns on the bomber and shot it down as it was flying away.

The time went by quickly then it was all over. "All right. Let's see to the damage," Lt. Harkin ordered. "I'm going to see if the captain survived. I know he was blown clear. As tough as he is I'm sure he made it."

"I'm helping you find him, sir," one of the rangers said.

"Me, too!" another said. More of the men in Dean's unit had showed up as they started to climb the building they heard something.

"I'm all right, guys!" Dean said as he walked over to them like a drunken sailor. Then he fell right in front of them unconscious.

XXX

Dean woke up the next day in the army hospital. He quickly checked himself and was relieved when he found all of his limbs were there and in working order. The doctor told Dean he had been knocked out and that he would be out of the hospital in a couple of days. His men visited him and told him how America had declared war on Japan. But no one knew what would happen with Germany; but it looked like we'd be at war with them too.

Later, General Short, the commanding army officer of Pearl Harbor pinned a medal on him with the media there taking pictures. General Short had went out of his way to pin as many medals on those who had distinguished themselves as possible. He did this to take attention away from the problems he had with being blamed for the Pearl Harbor disaster.

Once Dean had left the hospital he was ordered to see Lt. Col. Doolittle. Dean knocked on the door and was ordered in. After salutes were done they got down to business.

"There's an important mission coming up. I heard you've been all over the world and can sneak into places and get things done. This mission is top secret. Keep that in mind," Doolittle said.

"Now, I understand you can speak Chinese; is that true?" the colonel asked.

"Yes, I can speak it. But I can only speak Mandarin; I can't speak Cantonese. And my ability to read Chinese is minimal," Dean answered.

Doolittle looked at him for a moment. "Well, as long as you can speak it, that's just fine. What I want you to do is get into Japanese controlled China. We're going to make a bombing run on the homeland of Japan to boost up American morale. After we do the bombing raid we'll have to land the bombers in Japanese controlled territory. I want you to be there and help some of the Chinese insurgents to retrieve the pilots who'll barely have enough gas to land on the coast. You'll be dropped off near the coast before the mission goes off. The mission is going to be quick so you'll have to get going right away."

"Will I need any of my men with me for this assignment?" Dean asked

"No. The less people who know the better. You've done a good job by yourself in the past but you'll only have the help of a few others which will be known to you when it's time for you to know. Here are the coordinates."

XXX

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is rather difficult to write. I hope you all are enjoying this. I now want to thank all of you who left reviews for the last chapter.

thames, Excel, They call me Bruce, gen x.


	4. Rescue Mission

Captain Dean Howard

Disclaimer: This is satire and parody. This is also fanfiction.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a Winds of War, Band of Brothers, Pearl Harbor and a general crossover of several World War II based movies, TV programs and some books. I've also put some elements of King of Fighters in this as well.

The main character is basically going to be a World War II hero. If you're a purist this fanfic is not for you. Otherwise check out this fanfic. It's a scream.

Chapter Four

"I hope you're not still sore about my men beating your men up. We have an important job to do. Getting those U.S. bomber pilots to safety is a lot more important than any problems we might have," Dean said to the Kelly Johnson, the marine captain he was about to fight with when Pearl Harbor was attacked.

"I'm still sore about it. But that's on the back burner. We have a job to do right now. We can settle up after this mission is over," the Marine captain said not looking at Dean.

The submarine dropped off Dean and the marine captain a couple miles from the mainland of Northern China. This was where the pilots of the Colonel Doolittle's B-25s would land after bombing Japan; at least that was the plan.

As the two swam to the shore they were met by Chinese nationalists. "Black fan, white crane," one of the nationalists said.

"Don't believe the horse," Dean said answering the code with another code.

"Greetings. Your bomber pilots will be in the appointed areas in any time now so we must hurry," the young handsome, Chinese army lieutenant said while backed up by ten or so men.

XXX

After Dean and Kelly got acquainted with the Chinese soldier/partisans and the land areas they'd be working with and on, they all got themselves properly equipped and dressed for the mission. "The bomber pilots we're supposed to rescue are supposed to land here," the Chinese lieutenant said pointing to the spot on the map.

"Right smack dab in the middle of Japanese controlled territory," the marine captain said.

"Yes, Captain Johnson. My men and I know ways of getting through Japanese held territory without being detected. We grew up in the area. The sooner the Japanese are ejected out of China the better."

"I hate the Japanese more than you do, Captain," the Chinese sergeant interjected. "I was off on maneuvers in the Quantung province when I heard what the Japanese did to my sister at Nanking. If I ever get my hands on any of them I'll..."

"Get a hold of yourself, Sergeant! We have a mission to complete which is more important than any personal vendettas," the lieutenant said to his countryman.

"Don't forget what the Japs did to us at Pearl Harbor, Lieutenant. We all got a stake in this," Captain Johnson commented.

"Yes. We all do. I don't know why the U.S decided to send you two here but I guess we can use all the help we can get."

"We're glad to be aboard. As soon as our share of bomber pilots are safe and sound we'll get out of your hair, Lieutenant Wang. By the way your English is very good."

"Yes, thank you, Captain. I grew up around missionaries who taught me English when I was a child."

"If you're done ingratiating yourself, Dean, we can get work!" the marine captain interjected getting a hostile glare from Dean.

"Yes, we should leave right now. Those bombers will be landing any moment now," Wang explained.

XXX

After stealthily moving through the Japanese held territory of China, Dean, Kelly, the Chinese captain, sergeant and twenty lower ranked Chinese soldiers stopped at a point hidden in the mountains. "This is the general area where some of your American bomber pilots are landing," the Chinese

!!CRASH!! "Lieutenant! A bomber has just crashed," the Chinese sergeant said.

"We better get moving then," Dean said as he and the others ran over to where the bomber crashed. As they searched the wreckage they were able to rescue four of the crew members.

"Dean?! What are you doing here?" Rafe said still a little dizzy from the crash landing.

"It's all right, Rafe. I'm here to help you. Can you walk?" Dean asked the injured airman.

"I can walk but my left arm is busted," Rafe answered as he struggled to get up.

"All right, Rafe. Let's get you and your men out of here. We gotta be quick about this because someone's coming."

At that moment, they were surrounded by several ninjas wearing black. They seemed to come out from the ground. "Surrender or die," one of the ninjas said menacingly in accented English.

"Stuff it!" Dean snapped back. "Get the airmen out of here! I'll deal with these guys!"

"Not without me, you don't!" the marine captain said. "We Marines don't shirk our duty!"

"I hope you fight better than the marines I've dealt with in Hawaii," Dean said as he knocked out a couple of ninjas with rapid fire punches who were too close to them to use gunfire. After a few of the ninjas had been taken out there was enough room for a pathway for Rafe and his men to escape.

"We fight better than any army guy. Yeow!" Captain Johnson said as he punched out a ninja who had sliced open his chest with his blade leaving a scar.

The Chinese lieutenant was surprised by fighting ability of the Americans with him. _"The one called Dean fights better than any Westerner I've ever seen. Where did he learn his martial arts from? His control rivals some martial arts masters I've trained under."_

Once the ninjas had been dealt with, Dean and the others caught up to Rafe and his men and the Chinese soldiers who were with them. "I've never seen such fighting, Dean. Where'd you learn how to fight like dat?" Rafe asked.

"I've been all over the world learning various fighting styles. I've since merged them into my own personal way of fighting. It's all natural to me now," Dean answered.

"You looked more like a ballerina than I fighter. I find it hard to believe you fight like that and think you can beat me," the marine captain said with a hard faced.

The Chinese lieutenant turned towards the marine captain sharply. "You defeated one ninja. Dean defeated seven. I defeated two myself. If Dean wasn't so good we would all be dead by now. I couldn't have taken out more than I did. As it is, they killed three of my men. Now we have to get out of here before..." !!BLAM!!

"Take cover! They're shooting at us!" the Chinese sergeant called out as he returned fire at the Japanese soldiers who fired at them fro a hundred yards away.

"We gotta get the airmen out of here. There are about 40 of them so we need to get out of here fast!" Dean said as he gunned down a couple oncoming soldiers. "You guys go ahead; I'll cover you."

"You mean we'll cover you!" the marine captain said.

"This is no time for army/marine corp rivalry!" Dean yelled while he shot at more oncoming Japanese.

"Good. Then we'll both do it. I think you want to get yourself killed so you can get out of our upcoming fight," Captain Johnson said as he shot down some Japanese soldiers with his rapid fire rifle.

"That's a load of horse#$&! This mission's too important. We can't stay here forever. If we stand here for too long one or two of them will sneak up on us from behind," Dean explained.

!!RATATATAT!! "Fine then. We can leave in a few minutes. About right now!" Both of them took off for the mountains as soon as the last visible Japanese soldier was shot down.

"I told you it wouldn't be so easy!" Dean said as they both found themselves shot at by the Japanese.

"Quit your belly aching! You sound like an old woman."

"What?! You don't know what you're talking about! Anyway it would be better if we run away from each other then towards each other making a figure eight!" Dean called out.

"You mean like in a zig zag? Fine. Let's do it!" The two warriors ran in zig zag criss crossing each other. Bullets flew all around them as they ran. Finally they made it to the mountains where the Chinese Lieutenant waited for them.

"I've never seen that before. You Americans are either crazy or brave. If this is what you Americans are made of we'll win this war yet."

"We'll win it, all right," Dean answered. "The U.S. army is the best in the world!"

"It's the best army in the world but the United States Marine Corp is the best in the world, period!" the marine captain interjected.

XXX

Dean and Kelly returned to with several of the bomber pilots they and others helped rescue. The Doolittle Raid didn't do much damage to Japan but gave the people back home in America a huge moral boast.

"What happened, Captain?" 1st Lt. Harkin, Dean's second-in-command, asked him when he got back.

"I can't talk about it, Lieutenant. But I do have a fight later on today," Dean answered.

"A fight? With who?"

"You remember that marine captain who we almost fought with before Pearl Harbor was attacked? Well, he wants satisfaction and I mean to give it to him."

"So that's what the hubbub all about. He's been bragging about how he's going to kick your but."

"Don't worry about it, Don. I'll make him eat those words," Dean answered.

XXX

"We now have the fight of the century!" the announcer exclaimed through loudspeakers. "On one side of the ring we have Captain Dean Howard of the U.S. Army Rangers!" Then the soldiers of the army cheered. "On the other side of the boxing ring we have Captain Kelly Johnson of the Marine Corp!" Then the Marines cheered.

"You're gonna fight him with boxing gloves? I thought this would have been the kind of fight that would take place on the street," Lieutenant Harkin said.

"The brass wouldn't authorize a fight like that. No matter. I can still take this jarhead out with boxing gloves," Dean answered.

"We're gonna settle this once and for all, Dean," the Marine captain said as he moved in on him.

"That's right." Dean easily avoided a series of sharp jabs and uppercuts until finally !!POW!! Dean struck the Marine right in the jaw with a right cross knocking him to the ground and into unconsciousness.

"Howard licked him; just like that!" the announcer called out. "I don't believe it. I've never seen a Marine get licked so quickly!" A few Marines looked up at the announcer with a little hostility causing the announcer to slink into his chair.

"I don't believe this!" a Marine called out. "I heard all Howard could do was scream."

"He must have cheated somehow. Maybe his gloves were weighted."

"It's over and Captain Howard won it. That will show you Marines!" a soldier in the army called out.

While the men cheered a courier walked over to Dean. "I have an important message for you, Captain." After Dean had taken the message and read it he put it down and stared into space.

"What is it, Captain?" Don Harkin asked.

"We got ourselves another mission. Get the men ready. We're headed for the Middle East!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you liked reading this let me know with a review. The next chapter will be better and longer. Now I'd like to thank those who left reviews for the last chapter.

Darknight3030, Speed Reader, gen x, Redzorin, silivren


End file.
